The present invention relates to a game device comprising operational input means for inputting operational signals produced by operation of a player of a game, game control means for controlling the game, based on the operational signals of the operational input means, and game display means for displaying the game controlled by the game control means.
Game centers are popular as amusement facilities easily enjoyed at hand, and improved game devices come out one after another. Contents of games played on the game devices become increasingly sophisticated and complicated. As game contents become more sophisticated and complicated, operations by players are increasingly complicated. A considerably large number of the improved game devices use, for fancy, new operational input means.
As such sophisticated and complicated game contents of game devices require various operations, it is not easy for players to learn their game operations.
In a case that the contents of a game is so complicated that one motion requires a string of game operations, even when a player who has learned its operation is sure that he has made correct operations, sometimes the operations are actually incorrect, and characters do not move as he expects. This puts stress on the player.
Such conventional game devices find it difficult to satisfy players by simple game contents, while as game contents become more sophisticated and complicated, it is difficult for players to correctly learn various game operations and make perfect operations. This gives stress to the players, and this is a problem.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a game device which makes game players free from stress and makes them readily familiar with complicated game operations.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a method of displaying a game which makes readily familiar with complicated game operations.
The above-described first object is achieved by a game device comprising operational input means for inputting operational signals produced by operation of a player of a game, game control means for controlling the game, based on the operational signals of the operational input means, and game display means for displaying the game controlled by the game control means, the game control means including operational display means for displaying in the game display means the operational signals inputted by the operational input means.
In the above-described game device, it is preferable that the operational display means comprises display element storing means for storing a plurality of display elements for displaying a plurality of operational signals supplied by the operational input means, and display element selecting means for selecting a display element to be displayed among said plurality of display elements stored in the display element storing means, based on an operational signal supplied by the operational input means.
In the above-described game device, it is preferable that the operational input means includes a first operational input means to be operated by a first player of the game, and a second operational input means to be operated by a second player of the game, and the display element stores means storing first display elements for displaying a plurality of operational signals supplied by the first operational input means, and second display elements for displaying a plurality of operational signals supplied by the second operational input means.
In the above-described game device, it is preferable that the operational input means includes a plurality of operational buttons to be operated by the player, and said plurality of display elements are arranged corresponding to a layout of the operational buttons of the operational input means.
In the above-described game device, it is preferable that the operational input means includes an operational mat for the player to stand on, and a plurality of sensors arranged around the operational mat for detecting the arms and legs of the player extended thereabove to input operational signals in accordance with motions of the arms and legs of the player, and said plurality of display elements are arranged corresponding to an arrangement of said plurality of sensors of the operational input means.
In the above-described game device, it is preferable that said plurality of display elements are displayed at a set position on a display screen for displaying the game.
In the above-described game device, it is preferable that the first display elements are displayed at a first set position on the side of a display screen for displaying the game where the first display operational input means is positioned, and the second display elements are displayed at a second set position on the side of the display screen where the second display operational input means is positioned.
In the above-described game device, it is preferable that the player operates his own character in the game to play the game, and said plurality of display elements follow the moving of the character on a display screen for displaying the game.
In the above-described game device, it is preferable that the first player operates a first character in the game to play the game, the second player operates a second character in the game to play the game, said first display elements follow the moving of the first character on a display screen for displaying the game, and said second display elements follow the moving of the second character on the display screen.
In the above-described game device, it is preferable that said plurality of display elements are displayed on a barrel part of the character.
In the above-described game device, it is preferable that said first display elements are displayed on a barrel part of the first character, and said second display elements are displayed on a barrel part of the second character.
The above-described second object is achieved by a method of displaying a game controlled based on operational signals produced by operation of a player of the game, the method further displaying the operational signals on a display screen for displaying the game.
In the above-described method, it is preferable that a plurality of display elements are stored for displaying a plurality of operational signals, and a display element to be displayed is selected among said plurality of display elements, based on an operational signal produced by operation of the player of the game.
In the above-described method, it is preferable that the game is controlled based on operational signals produced by operations of a first player and a second player of the game, said plurality of display elements comprise first display elements for displaying a plurality of operational signals produced by the first player, and second display elements for displaying a plurality of operational signals produced by the second player, and display elements to be displayed are selected among the first display elements and second display elements, based on operational signals produced by operations of the first player and the second player of the game.
In the above-described method, it is preferable that said plurality of display elements are arranged corresponding to a layout of a plurality of operational buttons which are operated by the player to input said plurality of operational signals.
In the above-described method, it is preferable that an operational mat is provided for the player to stand on, a plurality of sensors are arranged around the operational mat for detecting the arms and legs of the player extended thereabove to input operational signals in accordance with motions of the arms and legs of the player, and said plurality of display elements are arranged corresponding to an arrangement of said plurality of sensors.
In the above-described method, it is preferable that said plurality of display elements are displayed at a set position on a display screen for displaying the game.
In the above-described method, it is preferable that the player operates his own character in the game to play the game, and said plurality of display elements follow the moving of the character on a display screen for displaying the game.
In the above-described method, it is preferable that said plurality of display elements are displayed on a barrel part of the character.
According to the present invention, there is provided operational display means for displaying operational signals inputted by operation of operational input means by game player. The game player can confirm game operations they made. As a result, the game player can relatively readily see their game operations they made without stress given to them.
In the above-described game device, the operational display means includes display element storing means for storing a plurality of display elements indicative of a plurality of operational signals supplied by the operational input means, and display element selecting means for selecting a display element to be displayed among the plurality of display elements stored in the display element storing means, based on an operational signal supplied by the operational input means, whereby the operational signal inputted by the operation input means can be discriminatively confirmed.
In the above-described game device, there are provided as the operational input means, first operational input means which is operated by a first player of the game, and second operational input means which is operated by a second player of the game, and first display elements for displaying a plurality of operational signals supplied by the first operational input means, and second display elements for displaying a plurality of operational signals supplied by the second operational input means are stored by the element storing means, whereby the two operational input means can be discriminatively confirmed.
In the above-described game device, a plurality of display elements are arranged corresponding to an arrangement of operational buttons of the operational input means, whereby operational states of the operational input means can be readily seen.
In the above-described game device, in the case that the operational input means includes an operational mat for the player to stand on, and a plurality of sensors arranged around the operational mat for detecting the arms or legs of the player outwardly extended, the plural display elements are arranged corresponding to an arrangement of the plurality of sensors of the operational input means, whereby even if the operational input means is difficult to see operational states, operational signals can be seen without failure.
In the above-described game device, the plural display elements are set in position on the display screen for a game to be displayed, whereby operational states of the operational input means can be readily seen.
In the above-described game device, the first display elements are displayed at a first set position on the side of a display screen where the first operational input means is positioned, and the second display elements are displayed at a second set position on the side of the display screen where the second operational input means is positioned, whereby the two operational input means can be discriminatively confirmed.
In the above-described embodiment, in the case that the player operates his own character to play the game, a plurality of display elements follow the moving of the character on a display screen for displaying the game, whereby the game player only looks at motions of the character to readily see the operational signals he inputted. A plurality of display elements are displayed especially at a barrel part of the character, whereby the game player can very readily see his operational signals.
In the above-described game device, in the case that the first player operates a first character in the game to play the game, and that the second player operates a second character in the game to play the game, said first display elements follow the moving of the first character on a display screen for displaying the game, and said second display elements follow the moving of the second character on the display screen for displaying the game, whereby the first and second players only look at motions of the characters to readily see the operational signals. A plurality of display elements are displayed especially at a barrel part of the character, whereby the players can very readily see his operational signals.
According to the present invention, in a method of displaying a game controlled based on operational signals produced by operation of a player of the game, the operational signals are displayed on a display screen for displaying the game, whereby the player can readily see their game operations they made without stress given to them.
In the above-described method, a plurality of display elements are stored for displaying a plurality of operational signals, and a display element to be displayed is selected among said plurality of display elements, based on an operational signal produced by operation of the player of the game, whereby the operational signal inputted by the player can be discriminatively confirmed.
In the above-described method, in the case that the game is controlled based on operational signals produced by operations of a first player and a second player of the game, said plurality of display elements comprise first display elements for displaying a plurality of operational signals produced by the first player, and second display elements for displaying a plurality of operational signals produced by the second player, and display elements to be displayed are selected among the first display elements and second display elements, based on operational signals produced by operations of the first player and the second player of the game, whereby the operations of the first player and the second player can be discriminatively confirmed.
In the above-described method, the plurality of display elements are arranged corresponding to a layout of a plurality of operational buttons which are operated by the player to input said plurality of operational signals, whereby the operational states of the operational bottoms can be readily seen.
In the above-described method, in the case that an operational mat is provided for the player to stand on, and a plurality of sensors are arranged around the operational mat for detecting the arms and legs of the player extended thereabove to input operational signals in accordance with motions of the arms and legs of the player, the plurality of display elements are arranged corresponding to an arrangement of said plurality of sensors, whereby even if the operation is difficult to see operational states, operational signals can be seen without failure.
In the above-described method, the plurality of display elements are displayed at a set position on a display screen for displaying the game, whereby operational states of the player can be readily seen.
In the above-described method, in the case that the player operates his own character in the game to advance the game, the plurality of display elements follow the moving of the character on a display screen for displaying the game, whereby the player only looks at motions of the character to readily see the operational signals he inputted. A plurality of display elements are displayed especially at a barrel part of the character, whereby the players can very readily see his operational signals.